


Happy Birthday Eddy

by needmorecaffeine



Series: Những mẩu bánh mì vụn [1]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, i had not written fanfics for 3 months, i'm glad they can't read this lol, practice
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needmorecaffeine/pseuds/needmorecaffeine
Summary: Lấy ý tưởng từ video mừng sinh nhật Eddy. Hoàn toàn không có nhiều điều mới mẻ trong cái ficlet này.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Những mẩu bánh mì vụn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685281
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Happy Birthday Eddy

“Này, cậu không cần miễn cưỡng bản thân đâu.”

Brett nói. Để “trả đũa” vụ Eddy ép anh chơi viola, anh muốn cậu mặc đồ Naruto, sau đó chạy vòng quanh giao lộ Shibuya. Thật sự, chỉ mới tưởng tượng thôi đã thấy hài rồi. Nhưng dù sao, đây là sinh nhật cậu, nếu anh khiến cậu thấy lo lắng nhiều hơn cả vui vẻ, vậy sao được?

“Ổn mà anh.” Eddy nói, nở nụ cười che đậy tâm trạng hồi hộp.

“Chắc chưa?”

“Chắc. Nói thế nào nhỉ…” Eddy nghĩ ngợi, lựa chọn từ ngữ một lát. “25 tuổi rồi, em muốn làm cái gì đó điên điên để ăn mừng. Hơn nữa, chẳng phải Shibuya là nơi tuyệt nhất để làm chuyện điên điên sao?”

Tạm yên tâm, Brett gật đầu, bật máy quay.

Chừng ba phút sau, Eddy đã xuống phố, nhìn về khung cửa sổ tòa nhà nơi anh đang thu hình, tạo dáng ra chiêu thức của Naruto. Nắng chiều thật chói, nụ cười toe toét của cậu cũng thế. Anh thấy nhẹ nhõm hoàn toàn - Eddy không gượng gạo hùa theo anh, cậu thật sự thích trò này - sau đó khúc khích khi cậu bắt đầu chạy những bước đầu tiên.

Giao lộ Shibuya chiều nay vẫn tấp nập. Khi Eddy xông ra từ đoàn người bên này đường, anh mới để ý bộ đồ hơi nhỏ so với dáng người cao ráo của cậu. Trông cậu buồn cười hơn cả tưởng tượng ban đầu của anh. Như thấy chạy loạn xạ kiểu Naruto vẫn chưa đủ dị, cậu dab vài cái, rồi hít đất giữa vạch kẻ đường. Quái lạ là vậy, thế mà không một ai trong trăm người qua lại dành cho cậu ta sự chú ý nào nhiều hơn một ánh nhìn. Kẻ điên thì chúng tôi không lạ gì, nhà lại bao việc, người Nhật là như thế. Chỉ có Brett dõi theo cậu từng chút, vô cùng thích thú với trò vui cậu bày ra.

“Cậu ta như một tên ngốc ấy.”

Brett nói, chẳng để cho ai, nếu để ý sẽ nghe ra khẽ khàng âu yếm.

Dưới phố, Eddy cũng biết thừa cậu trông khờ khạo, quái dị lắm. Nhưng cậu chẳng quan tâm. Cậu thấy tự do, hân hoan một cách khó hiểu. Giá như lúc nào cũng có tâm trạng thế này, mặc xác ánh nhìn hay suy nghĩ của người khác, chỉ cần anh vui, cậu cũng vui là đủ. Trời ạ, được vậy, hẳn cậu và anh đã làm khối chuyện hay ho.

Cũng lạ lùng làm sao, suốt ngần ấy năm, cái quái gì về cậu cũng phải có “anh” trong đó. Từ trùng hợp, trở thành thói quen, rồi sự thật hiển nhiên, đủ để Eddy làm mọi thứ không tưởng trên đời.

Như lúc này, chạy điên loạn tại đại lộ Shibuya.

**Author's Note:**

> idk why they were in japan and at this point I’m too afraid to ask lol


End file.
